All or Nothing
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: PG for slight language...George is getting married and Fred thinks it's the end of the world and that he's losing his twin, but when some one comes across him searching for some fire whiskey, will he change his mind, or will she had no effect at all on hi


I was sitting in the kitchen of the burrow. Everyone else was outside celebrating. Is there really a need to celebrate?  
  
Unless losing a twin to the ultimately worse thing ever, marriage, is a celebrating cause. I guess that's why I was sitting in the kitchen. I was the only one who lost a twin really. No one else did, but did they care that my world had just come crashing down?  
  
No, of course not, this is George's day. That is so morally wrong to me. We are - were - Fred and George, Gred and Forge. We were the same people. No matter what we had each other. Now he's got Katie and doesn't need me.  
  
Doesn't he understand that I still need him? I still need someone to goof off with. I still need to have some one to confide in when things don't go my way. I can't very well march my sorry ass out there and say "Hullo George, I know that this is you're day, but I need to confide in you even though it is all your bloody fault I feel like shit."  
  
Oh, well. I remember we promised we'd never get married. We promised we'd always be Gred and Forge, the best, well maybe second best, group of pranksters Hogwarts ever saw. Well that worked, but I guess we should have promised farther than just Hogwarts.  
  
He wouldn't keep it. He would run off a cliff if Katie asked him to. I've only got one word to describe him and it starts with a whip and in a ped. Never would have thought George would ever fall to the lever to be the kind of guy who does just as his girlfriend - wife - tells him.  
  
By the time he's thirty, he won't even be able to think for himself. He will need me just as I need him right now. I don't know why I need him other than the fact that for once someone else has his full attention and it's not me.  
  
I guess you could say I'm jealous. I never found any girl that I could be serious with. Sure I had a few girlfriends, I went to the Yule Ball in my sixth year with Angelina Johnson, but that was just as friends.  
  
I've never really been serious about a relationship with a girl, so why should George? He shouldn't He should stay here and we can be Forge and Gred forever and ever amen. That won't happen; I guess I'd better go looking for some Ogden's, my only other confidant in this cold, married world.  
  
I suppose I might be over reacting a little, but how would you feel if you woke up one day and you're brother was jumping on the end of your bed like the five year olds that you still were at heart saying that he was getting married?  
  
I hate him for that. I mean sure, he's happy now but mark my words, it won't last. He'll come crying back to me soon enough and then I'll have my brother back and the legacy of Fred and George will continue. The Weasley Twins will strike back, with a vengeance.  
  
I remember when we got our Hogwarts letters. Mine came later than his did, it still came the same day, Mum said my owl just got lost on its way to deliver the letter to me. I don't believe it.  
  
George said he wasn't going, and Mum and Dad, even Charlie tried to convince him to go but he said "No, I need to stay here, with Fred." Needless to say my owl did show up later that day. It seems that it had been lost, but still, I don't believe it.  
  
What happened to those days? Why am I now sitting in the kitchen as the rest of my family and friends are all outside celebrating?  
  
I remember the day that George asked Katie out. It was our sixth year, her fifth, she's a year younger than us, and it was right after the Yule Ball. Lee and I were picking on him about his timing, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Usually he'd get all defensive and say that he had no other choice, but this time he'd just smile and shrug. I think something may have happened during the ball because she left with some Ravenclaw bloke about three quarters through the ball, he came back shortly after George disappeared with the excuse of having dropped something.  
  
He still won't tell me what went on that night in the garden, but Ginny knows. I'll ask her.  
  
I'll bet Katie has him under the imperious curse.  
  
Yeah, one day it'll come off, and then he'll come back and be my brother again.  
  
Just as I was going to go and find myself a bottle of Ogden's, some one came in. I didn't turn around from the large cabinet that I was half hidden in, searching for some kind of alcohol. This didn't seem to bother the person however, as she spoke to me anyway.  
  
"Hello, Fred." She said. I could hear her sitting down. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I turned around and saw Hermione Granger, one of my brother's best friends. I groaned and waved slightly in her direction before continuing my search.  
  
She was either a) two stupid to realize that I didn't want to talk, or b) didn't really care I didn't want to talk. I'm still not sure to this day which one it was.  
  
Finally after a few minutes of useless searching I sighed in defeat and sat down across from her. "Why aren't you outside enjoying yourself?" I asked my eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why aren't you?" she countered, raising her eyebrows as well. You just can't win with that girl.  
  
"Now that's a long story," I mumbled, looking around hoping for a bottle to just fall out of the ceiling and land in front of me.  
  
"I've got time,"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now talk, Frederick," she said, narrowing her brown eyes at me. It was slightly scary in a way. I've only ever seen her like that before and it was when Harry and Ron jumped her boyfriend at the time, Viktor Krum. Bunch of loonies those two, I tell ya.  
  
"You really want to know what's bothering me?" I asked more of a statement than a question really. "Alright I'll tell you." I said, narrowing my eyes just as she was doing.  
  
I then proceeded to tell her everything stated above. When finished, she reached out and grabbed my hand off the table.  
  
"You're a self centered bastard," she said as she squeezed my hand and smiled a small, Hermione like smile at me.  
  
"Thanks for your wonderful help and advice," I said, my voice was dripping so thick with sarcasm I'm surprised you couldn't see it in the air as I spoke.  
  
"Nah, that's not my advice, that was me just telling you that you're a self absorbed, highly jealous, person."  
  
"Thanks once more, if this is how you treat the wounded, how the hell did you get a job at Mungo's?" I asked, half teasingly.  
  
She started to laugh lightly. "You're not wounded. You're just upset because you're brother can go on without you," she said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said as I looked around the room again, searching for anything to get the thoughts that started to go through my head at that moment.  
  
I admit, it was rather scary, I never noticed how Hermione's hair looked almost blonde in some light, and almost red in others. I never noticed how perfectly straight, and not to mention white, her teeth were.  
  
I never noticed how she had a few light freckles across her nose. It scared me that I suddenly noticed that much about her in addition to how caring she was in her own brutal manor. I was starting to see why Ron was friends with an annoying bookworm.  
  
She wasn't annoying at all, although I can't quite deny the bookworm.  
  
"I suggest you get your self pitying bottom out there and prove Charlie wrong about you going to be catatonic for the rest of your life now that you've been separated from your oh so dear brother."  
  
I chuckled, it was just like Charlie to say something like that. He probably didn't know what 'catatonic' meant. It was just how he was, he'd pick up a big word somewhere and just start using. Now, he was usually correct about it, but how would I know without looking it up?  
  
I stood up, my mood was considerable lighter now, after a nice, mostly sarcastic conversation with my brother's friend, and made for the door. About half way there, I stopped.  
  
I don't know what made me stop and turn around, but it did. She had been following me to the door, I knew that, but why did I stop and turn when I knew she'd be so close to me?  
  
It was like a magnet pulling us together. Yes, very clichéd description, but very true. I'm not sure what happened next, but my brother, and lost twin, was staring at me with raised eyebrows and said "Well, looks like I won't be the only married Weasley too much longer."  
  
That's when I realized that I didn't need him as much as I thought. I needed him to be happy. He was clearly happy, extremely drunk, but happy. I'm not sure he still remembers that night in the kitchen, but all the same it happened.  
  
Of course, it didn't work out between me and Hermione because this thing called a little brother go in the way. But that's a story for another day.  
  
Another life time maybe, I've still not come to terms with it. This one took me a whole two weeks before breaking down and admitting it to the world.  
  
Maybe next week I'll be ok with it.George always said that I was a quick healer, but that can't be true because I've never really been wounded. As Hermione kindly pointed out to me, I'm only a self pitting fool who should get off his ass.  
  
Maybe I should take her advice. Maybe I should go and talk to her. I don't know if my severely fractured ego can make it up two flights of stairs though.  
  
Oh well, It might be worth it.  
  
Here I go, all or nothing.  
  
a/n: Hmm, I wasn't quite expecting it to turn out this way, I guess if anyone likes it I'm going to have to go and do a sequel with a proper ending, unless of course you people like it this ending, I'm fine with that. No more staying up into the wee hours of the night typing.oh, wait I do that anyway, oh well. Just tell me if you want another chapter or not. 


End file.
